the_power_armor_cyoafandomcom-20200216-history
PACYOA Teamwork Edition
On July 9, 2014, M695 posted a thread on /tg/ with MechAnon's CYOA, a listing of factions, and a set of adventures featuring the invasion of Tumblr Suits. These adventures were run as pick up games filled with chaos, death, and power armor. Premise Surprise! Let's see how well you sons of bitches do at playing a CYOA...TOGETHER. That's right, motherfuckers, ain't no lone-wolf horseshit anymore. Present day. You know the drill. You're at your computer, fapping and drinking a sludge that slightly resembles mountain dew mixed with nacho cheese dust. Or maybe you aren't. But what matters is the fact that your ass is sat down, sitting on /tg/ being generally.../tg/y. However, as you browse, you come upon some stupid thread with some piece of shit that's posting in all caps. People keep replying with the Ron Paul "it's happening" image, and you reckon that you're bored enough to investigate some shitposting today. The post, frenzied in writing and written in all caps (presumably with shift from the excessive amount of exclamation marks and < marks), details some stupid warning about Tumblr users getting power suits across the globe. That's stupid. Stupid shitposters. If it was true, you'd assume that it would be on the news or maybe- A loud bang echoes through the room, no doubt from somewhere outside. Hesitantly, you turn around. Nothing seems out of place. You look back at the thread. People are still replying with Ron Paul. It's gotta be just a coincidence, right? Right. You assure yourself. There's no way! The warning is already stupid in it's construction. "Tumblr users get suits?" What? Did they ask nicely? Did the gods above decide that Tumblr users specifically needed them? Stupid, stupid, stupi- Another loud bang. Far off rumbling and low pops. Sirens. It's odd, for certain. But it couldn't be serious. Really. Surely... To assure yourself, you fire up the news website of your choice. As expected, the news is normal and- Oh god. The headline stares you dead in the eyes. NUMEROUS VIOLENT ATTACKS ACROSS MAJOR POPULATION CENTERS. ROBOTIC SUITS OBSERVED. What...the fuck? This couldn't be serious. A blanket of dread covers you on all sides. Your chest feels heavy. You feel your heart beat like a piston. You hesitate for a second, before checking back on the thread. The Ron Paul images cease. Only one new post hits the thread, and your attention, for a split-second, is completely engrossed in its simplistic yet undeniably urgent format. No image. Just the words "THIS GUY IS NOT JOKING! SOMETHING JUST CRASHED OUTSIDE MY HOUSE, I'M GOING TO GO TAKE PICS. GUYS, SERIOUSLY, THIS ISN'T FAKE. THIS IS FUCKING SERIOUS. I'LL BE BACK WITH PICS OF THE THING OUTSIDE SOON. STAY IN THIS THREAD AND KEEP COMMUNICATING!!!!" As if things couldn't get worse, your attention is again diverted, but this time by your windows and walls nearly detonating behind you. You are flung forward, into your computer, and into the wall in front of you. As you struggle to your feet, you see it. Some kind of... pod. Right outside. You look back at the computer, grimacing and haphazardly wiping your sweaty forehead with your arm. The computer is smashed. Completely, utterly destroyed. The sweat on your head is really bugging you, and you catch a glance of your forearm, now caked in blood. You aren't sweating. The pain hits you fairly fast, and you realize that if you could have fractured anything on the wall in front of you, you absolutely did. You struggle to get up, before hearing louder pops and thundering blasts. You see smoke in the distance, but no more than a mile away. The sounds grow in intensity, but this isn't the time to give up. Using all the strength you have, you stumble and fall, eventually crawling to the strange pod, still smoking. What was this thing? Where did it come from? As your vision begins to fade, a blue light scans your broken, bloodied body. A metallic, electronic voice speaks out, and you catch some of its words. "Scanning... organic life form detected." Your vision fades, and you find your mind shutting down. "The Tumblrfolk have power armors and technology that's seemingly beyond what we understand. The current theory is that they got 300 points instead of 200, we're not 100% sure, but they're powerful as fuck. So we're putting together makeshift squadrons to deal with the problem. "I know that you've probably not been eye-to-eye with your fellow chanmates, but you've got to put your differences aside for now. Your objective will show on your HUD soon, and you'll be connected with your squadron in a few minutes. "I have faith in you, friendo, good luck out there." You'll need it. WELCOME TO THE POWER ARMOR CYOA: TEAMWORK EDITION. Sorry for a ton of writing and shit. I threw this together after the idea struck me while rereading the Power Armor CYOA. The organizations listed are NOT in play (currently, at least), but I provided the whole thing for anyone that doesn't have the entire set (and it gave me an extra space to write more). Good luck, guys! You'll need to work together (or at least, you should) if you want to complete objectives. I have (some) faith in you guys. Water Main Team 'Mythbusters'. *First mission (archive) Roster Editor's note: Please include your power armor on the Pilots page as appropriate, or link to pre-existing pages where applicable! *Dragon: Drone Carrier, Command-and-Control Support. *Ronin: High-Speed Skirmisher, Recon, Support Falling Down 'Team Rest Well' Roster Editor's note: Please include your power armor on the Pilots page as appropriate, or link to pre-existing pages where applicable! *Justicar: Guerrilla Warfare, Tactical skirmisher. *Mask: Stealth]]: recon, hacker? *Vulture: Scout/Sniper, skirmisher. *Varangian: Brawler, assassin. *That Guy: Skirmisher, stealth assassin, Hacker. *Longbow: Long range stealth sniper. *Sigil: Armor Faction Infiltration, Support. *Durma: Fire Support, general support. *Grizzly: Scout, Skirmisher, Hit and Run Specialist. *Aero: Aerial/ground Skrimisher, scout. *Stormtiger: Frontline Gunner. *Todes Engel: Brawler *Kronos: heavy weapons platform, drone carrier. *Adstatus: High-speed skirmisher/interceptor. *Fang: Hit and run assassin. *Specter: Stealth assassin, skrimisher? *Ivan: Heavy Area saturation? *Deadeye: Long distance ballistics specialist. * Feathery Jack: Airborne sniper/skirmisher * Acceptance: Assassin/Engineer Unlikely Hero Dubbed "Team Aegis", these pilots are to hold their first operation sometime next week (at some point between Monday June 14 and Wednesday June 16). Their goal is to operate around Kent, England and to save as many lives as possible, as opposed to taking them. Plan Phase 1 Objectives * Secure landing space * Establish Forward Operation Base Aegis * Establish safety perimeter Phase 2 Objectives * Provide displaced persons and POW services (e.g. medical services, MREs) * Establish local government relationships * Intimidation campaign to deter rioters/looters * ID and extract VIP from Kent pub Phase 3 Objectives * Establish route of escape for displaced persons * Release command to local government services Phase 4 Objectives * Get the fuck out Roster Editor's note: Please include your power armor on the Pilots page as appropriate, or link to pre-existing pages where applicable! *Aphrodite; Light Sexy Predator. Scout, diversion, anti-personnel. *Enyo; Fortress Tank. Tau-style drone spam, blockade, tank. *Primal; Heavy Variable Predator. Brawling (T-Rex), Transport/Escape (Pteranodon Mount). *Hivemind *LANCER; Heavy Drider. Riot Control, Emergency Evac. *Titan *Fireball; Heavy Orb. Crowd/riot control, sabotage. *Archangel; Light Avian. Sniper support, recon, anti-personnel, fighter/bomber. *Freebird; Fortress Variable (Sexy Avian/Overlord). Comms, encryption. *Silver Knight; Medium Avian. Melee fighter/tank. *Fortress; Heavy Bio Predator (Bear). Be(a)rserker. *Wanderer; Light Biped. Tactical support, skirmishing. *Dark Kabuto; Light Biped. Reconnaissance, resource extractor. *R&R; Fortress Bio Orb. Extraction and Long-Range Firepower. *Smite; Fortress Sexy Dragon. Long Range Siege Support and Salvage. *Dog; Light Biped. Scavenger, Recon, Support. *Aatin; Mesh Sexy Avian. Skirmishing, Antipersonnel. * Thundercloud; Medium Hopper. combat specialist, Anti personnel, Skirmisher Category:PACYOA: TE